fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garp Tolliver
'''Garp Tolliver( ガープトリバー Gāpu Toribā) is the father of Kason Tolliver and grandfather to Jason Tolliver.' Appearance Garp's most distinguished traits are that he has round glasses and white facial hair embattled across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye. Garp wears very simple clothes; he wears a plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. He also wears a large silver hooded cloak. Underneath these clothes, he is surprisingly muscular for his age. Personality Garp is light-hearted and fun loving. He is also very relaxed and rarley ever get angered. History Not much is known about his history except the fact that he was good friends with Makarov Dreyar. Magic and Abilities '''Master Swordsman Specialist: '''Garp's fame comes from his amazing swordsmanship. He dosen't actually employ Magic in fights, but he does have knowlegde in Sword Magic. His swordsmanship is unbelivably powerful yet gracious. His skill in swordsmanship is so advanced that he can send waves of air pressure using his sword. He can hold his sword in both normal and reverse grip. He combines his swordsmanship with matial arts to gain the upper advantage against an opponent. *'Sword Pressure'(剣圧 ''Ken'atsu): A simple sword technique that can be utmost devestating depending on the user. Garp swings the blade so quickly that it creates air pressure to cut and slice his opponents. These invisible air blades can slice opponents in half with ease. He can even cut metal with the utmost ease. **'Kenhakyū'(剣波及 Sword Ripple): This is technically the same as the previous technique, but he adds his own Magic Power to the technique, making it look like a white cresent wave of pure Magic Power thats fired at the opponent. This technique can be used to cut through Magic Barriers with ease. It can even explode when given Garp's command. *'Futago Shūseki'(双子集積 Twin Cut): Garp uses his immense swordplay to do two diagonal cuts with such speed that it only seems like he did this once. *'Goban'(碁盤 Cross Cut): Garp swings his sword twice in the air at rapid speeds, creating a cross shaped slash of air pressure that speed off towards the opponent. *'Kazaha o Setsudan'(風刃を切断 Severing Wind Blade): Garp rapidly does multiple strikes with his sword, causing a shredding wave of air pressure strait towards the opponent. *'Tatsumakiha'(竜巻刃 Tornado Blade): Garp swings his blade with so much force that it actually causes a tornado of shredding wind to appear. Immense Strength: '''Despite his age, he is shown to be very strong, being able to swim across an ocean without tiring. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Garp has immense Magic Power, and usually uses it with his sword for more efficent combat. His Magic Power is white when exerted. '''High Speed(神足 ハイスピード Hai Supīdo): Using High Speed allows Garp to run at incredibly fast rates, giving him an advantage in battle and in non-combat situations. Flight Magic '(飛行魔法 ''Hikō Mahō): Garp can also use Flight Magic to fly toward certain areas he wouldn't normally be able to go. Equipment '''Sword: Garp owns a sword which he uses for combat. Trivia *Garp's appearance is based of Silvers Rayleigh from One Piece.